Yugioh! Gehenna!
by Sienna Lioone
Summary: On the Continent of Europe, students of "College of Strategium" hone their skills. Sienna Mizuki is a freshman. Several Trials await her, on unfamiliar turf. Slightly POST Zexal!  No Spoilers  A new Cast of heroes, and villans! T for Swearing, Violence.
1. My Name is

My name is...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh Franchise. That belongs to this one Asian guy who I keep forgetting what his name is...damn whats his name again?**

**A/N: First for me, as far as going public is concerned. This story is a custom, based on the yugioh Franchise. Set slightly after the (unfinished) events of Yugioh Zexal. There are no OP people in it, some may make an appearance, but ultimately, its about a new set of ****characters, a new adventure, and a new location.**

**I tend to use youtube songs to help mood set sometimes. Bear with me, cause its far more enjoyable. Trust me.**

**Also, I am aware that this chapter is rushed. I was in a major hurry during writing. I apologize about that. And loopholes exists in this chapter for a reason :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday 8:01 AM<span>__ No one's POV:_

"Attention, Students! Class is to begin within 14 minutes! Try not to be late on your first day!", rang the loudspeakers.

The first day, at the College of Strategium in Kiev, Europe was not an easy one for the students, as they made their way from their vehicles, onto the campus's main gates, because it was too crowded. The area itself had a calm feel to it, while keeping its essence of gratitude about it. The gates that separated the outside world from the campus, could only be reached by transcending a flight of stairs, that were simple to climb, considering they only reached about 7 feet high from ground level. Upon climbing the staircase, the new students were greeted by luminescent, silver gates with many bars on each gate. There were two different silhouettes on each gate, to commemorate some of history's greatest Duelists. One was of Yugi Motou, the original "King of Games". The next one, was of Jaden Yuki. These two were on the left portion of the gate. On the right portion, Yusei Fudo, the next "King of Games", and Yuma Tsukumo, the current World Champion, were positioned. Each of them were painted, and each held their signature cards respectively.

A clear Sky, and a cool morning was the student's first greeting for their winter semester. Most of the students, who were bustling by the main gate were new. A myriad of young, eager Duelists were gathered, trying to make their way into the school-grounds. Some were male, wearing various shirts or shirt/jacket combinations, shorts or pants, and shoes. Some female, wearing various shirts or strap shirts, skirts or shorts, and shoes or heels. However, each and every one of them were all wearing their D-Gazers. All that mattered , was their eagerness to better themselves, in the hopes of the becoming the next Yugioh World Champion.

When the freshman made their way into the gates, and onto the main campus ground, they could see what the interior of the walls themselves held. Several students were dueling in the fields on the grassy areas of the campus grounds. Some in single duels. Some in tag duels. Some In a new style of dueling, called Intercept Duel.

Basically what this was, if the one player's lifepoints were gaping the others by at least 6000, a player could intervene right then. All they had to do, was raise their disk, and call "I'll intercept!" the lifepoints of the person currently losing, would increase by 1000, however it resets the turn of the winner, and the two losing players share lifepoints. Each duel afterward will see that the team handicapping an opponent, will start with 4000 lifepoints. And if a player intervenes for the one man team then, it turns into a tag duel. If that point does not happen, it does turn the game into a handicap. However, any player can be attacked directly. And to boot, a player can only 'intervene' for someone, once during the match, not duel.

Directly in the center of it, stood a statue of the creator of card games, Maxamillion Pegasus.

Four separate buildings stood in each corner of the campus ground. Each building is to cover the four styles of dueling, as stated on the pamphlets everyone received in the mail.

The first Dorm to the left, covered aggressive dueling, aka Aggro. This is where players who played Swarm decks would go. Decks, such as Laval Synchro, Lightsworns, Infernities, Blackwings of a variant, and the recently released Inzektors, would be found here en masse. The dress code for this dorm, as described in the pamphlet, was any color of shorts, pants or skirts. So long as your shirt was red.

The first Dorm on the right covered strategy based playing, aka Control. This is where the "blue" players would go. The unique theme with this dorm, was their appearance, as far as dress went, they could wear whatever, so long as they had blue on their outfit, and would not fit in with any other Dorms. The administrators decided that dress itself was a form of control play. The players who used Gishki, Gladiator Beasts, Koa'ki Meru, Anti Meta and generally any deck that didn't rely on overpowering your opponent, rather limiting their options, could attend here.

The following Dorm on the right, was the place where decks that focused on sheer attack power and total carnage, also known as Beatdown, would go. You would find decks like Dragons, Other Blackwing Variants, Dark Worlds, Machina, Ancient Gear, and any other variant "boss monster" deck here. Their dress would consists of yellow shirts. Their pants/skirts could be of any color.

Finally, the last Dorm on the left, is where players who defended themselves until either time ran out, or they got what they need to win, aka Stall based players, would go. There were only a handful of stall decks, but even that was annoying. The decks were any Kuriboh based deck, Final Countdown based decks, After Glow based decks, and milling decks. Although Empty Jar decks could be considered stall for the school's purposes, not many players used it, solely due to the fact that Yuma Tsukumo's deck has cards that, once in the graveyard, prevents his opponent from milling cards. This dorm's dress code consists of players wearing black clothing. It didn't have to be all black, but majority of it had to be.

"Ten minutes remaining!" The loudspeakers let the students know that class was starting very soon. The students who were dueling all quit their current duels, and went into their respective dorms, while the freshman were still trying to push through each other to get to their dorms.

In the distance, on a not-so-near sidewalk, a woman was seen running to get to class on time. She was pretty fast to be a freshman. As she was running, she looked down at her iPhone, to see that she only had ten minutes left. As she put her phone back in her pocket, she recklessly ran into a citizen of Kiev and was sent plummeting to the ground on her back.

"Ow!" The woman exclaimed, her back becoming overtaken with pain. When she looked upon who she ran into, she saw none other than...

"Y...Yusei Fudo?" The woman's eyes were filled with shock, seeing the King of Games with her own eyes.

"Sup? You seem to be revving it up to College. Late, are we?". He asked her while offering a hand to help her up, and she took it.

"Uh..y-yes sir."

"Sir? Hahaha, you can chill with the formality. We aren't in suits and collars.", Yusei stated in a nonchalant tone. His expression changed from laid back, to wondrous as he watched her dust herself off, and fix her D-Gazer to her right eye. Standing straight up, the woman was shorter than Yusei. She stood about...5'4'' to say the least.

Her hair, at the front, was a bobcut, bang mix. And on the left and right sides, ponytails of matching length stretched down to her lower waist. and the remainder of her hair was straight down. All black, with red highlights.

Her face was not something you could ignore...in a good way. She was Heterochromic. One eye was of a Hazel color, and the other a Ruby color. she had no eye-shadow, and a soft blush on her cheeks. No lipstick was applied...she didn't even need it.

Her clothing consisted of a red shirt, with white lining in various areas, mainly around the ends, and tips, and a skirt of a matching design. She wore a black belt with a white trim, although it was un-needed. Probably used to carry her deck sometimes. She also wore black, leg high, socks, and her polyester boots came to about halfway abover her ankle. the were black, with red trimmings. She was carrying a backpack, presumably with school supplies, and her dueling material within it.

_At Least she is taller than Leo and Luna. But something is different about her..._

"So...who are you anyways?"

_Monday 8:07 AM Sienna's POV:_

"Sienna Mizuki." I responded.

"Sienna huh? Nice to meet you. I'm sure you already know who I am...Facebook?" He asked her, offering a handshake. She accepted.

"No...you're the King of Games." She replied, letting his hand go.

"Well...yea I guess there's that too. For some reason, I can feel something special in you..."

"Wha...what?". I unconsciously held my hands up as if defending myself.

"Whoa now, calm down tiger. I meant as a duelist...Yeap something is different about you." I dropped my guard when he said that.

"I don't understand?" I said like I was asking a question, seeking confirmation.

"Hang on a sec, I wanna give you something." Yusei reached in his Deck Box attached to his belt, and he pulled out two cards.

"Here." He handed them to me. "Hang on to these for me, okay?"

"Okay...wait...there are...". I looked at the cards and they were... "No.39 Utopia? AND Shooting Quasar Dragon? Why are you giving these to me? Isn't Quasar your signature card? And Isn't Utopia Yumas?"

"You certainly know how to look a gift horse in the mouth huh?" Yusei replied, dropping his head.

"I just don't get why me..." I retorted honestly, and softly.

Yusei let out a sigh, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll get why you need these in due time...In the meantime, aren't you about to be tardy on your first day?"

"Oh no...". I checked the time on my iPhone and it was 8:10 AM. "I'm not gonna make it..."

"Yes you are." Yusei responded, as he was gesturing to his left, which was my right. I looked, and saw his Duel Runner, the trademark of Riding Duels. He walked over to it, hopped on, and powered it up. "Come on. The first ride's free!" He said, offering me his hand again. I gladly accepted it.

"Thanks Yusei. I would have been st-"

"Hang on!"

"Wait wha-Waaaaaaaa!" He wasn't the Riding Champ for nothing. I held onto his torso for dear life and closed my eyes, as he zoomed through the streets of Kiev effortlessly, while easily avoiding traffic, in order to get me to school on time. By the time we got there, and he got off, I slumped over. The sheer speed was enough to immobilize me for a little bit. Yusei then picked me up bridal style, and set me on my feet. I was still kinda dazed, however.

"Sienna...SIENNA!", he shouted, bringing me back to life in a metaphoric way.

"Huh? Wha-i'm up." I was looking around frantic as if I forgot where I was, my hair everywhere, and Yusei could no longer contain his laughter.

"Hahaha oho man, look at yourself." I reached behind me, and went inside of my backpack. I dug around to pull out my hand mirror, and comb. Using my left hand, I opened the mirror, and saw my hair a complete mess.

"Oh my god...I look like Alma from the Fear games." He laughed even harder, as I combed my hair back into its original position, bangs at the front, and straight at the back.

When Yusei was done having a field day laughing at me, he handed me a different card. A business card.

"This has my team, Five D's number on it. Specifically mine. If you need anything _urgent_, don't hesitate to call it. However, don't call just to check up...Akiza and all...just saying."

"Okay. Thanks for everything.", I said, as Yusei offered me a goodbye handshake. I ignored his hand, and hugged him. I could feel him flinch a bit.

"Ugh...I can't get used to that." He retorted, as I let him go. He got back onto his motorcycle, and put his helmet on.

"Later!" He said, throwing me a thumbs up. I did the same, and in an instant, he shot down the road.

"Alright..." I sighed, as I turned around towards the staircase, leading to campus. "Lets go." I jogged up the staircase, leading into the College of Strategium...

...And to the beginning of a new adventure for me.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: This chapter is done. Yusei's involvement was helpful, but it won't be on the same scale as Sienna's newest adventure awaiting her. A new campus. A new way of life. And new people. What is in store for Sienna, on her first day of school? Stay in your seats, as the next chapter pits her against her first challenge! All next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Gehenna! "Burning Temptress"! See you soon!**


	2. Burning Temptress

**Burning Temptress**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope nope . I don't own anything. Not a single part of the Yugioh Franchise. Also, Sienna's deck is named in its OCG, because that's how I copy/pasted it. Yeaaaa I got lazy.**

* * *

><p><span>8:16 AM Sienna's POV:<span>

I managed to make it to class, before the tardy bell rang, thanks to Yusei. This room had the same feel as the rest of the campus had. It was home-away-from-home like, but it kept its business aptitude about it.

The teacher's name was left on the board. Mrs. Sanchez, is what it read. The brochure said that she was one of the nicest teachers on this campus.

There were 20 students in the class, including myself. There were only five girls though. The rest were guys, and everyone was of various grade levels. Some were freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Everyone was conversing with somebody else while the teacher had to go get supplies.

I'm still wondering what _he_ was even doing here, and why did he give me Shooting Quasar Dragon, and Utopia. To even summon Quasar, if I recall correctly, a player needs to have "Over Top Clear Mind", and that is something I don't know a thing about...

While I was in my desk in class, the desk closest to the back-wall, all I could hear was the chatter of my classmates. They were talking about various things that happened over the summer, their favorite cards, fun things they did in duels...anything so long as the teacher wasn't in yet. However, one particular conversation peaked my interest, coming from in front me, as I overheard...

"Yo James! Did you hear? They say a girl was brought to campus today, by the current King of Games himself!"

"What? Ash, no way.", James replied with a poker face.

"Josh told me, that he appeared as fast as he left, and a girl that, get this, goes to this EXACT DORM was with him. I can't remember her description though...", Ash was scratching his head now, trying to remember what she...I looked like.

"Aren't you forgetting that even if he did bring her here, he's like in his sixties?" James asked Ash.

_Wait...sixties? He looked like he was still in his late teen years... _Something is definitely not adding up now.

"I guess you're right.", Ash replied with relief washing over his face, "He wouldn't be able to even maintain that speed, without having a heart attack."

_ That can't be right... _I thought to myself, as I reached into my right pocket.I pulled out my iPhone , and Yusei's business card, and studied the business card. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, how did Yusei appear to be so young, or even why Yusei was helping me, but I did as it was implied for me to do, and programmed his number into my iPhone.

"Okay Class!" I heard Mrs. Sanchez calling as I heard the classroom's door shut. All of the chatter in the room stopped, and I put my iPhone, and Yusei's business card, back in my right pocket.

Mrs. Sanchez was carrying, what looked like, a lump sum of yugioh supplies in bags. D-Gazers, I'm guessing for those who didn't have any, duel disks if that was a player's preference, packs, sleeves, rulebooks, and structure decks. She walked over to her desk, positioned at the front-left corner of the classroom, and set all of the things she was carrying on the desk.

"Whew! That was a load.", She stated to herself, wiping a strand of hair from her face. She then went behind her desk, and pulled a roll sheet from somewhere in her desk. I couldn't see due to the mass amount of things on her desk.

"Good morning Class!". She gave a warm welcome to just about everyone in the classroom.

"Good morning Mrs. Sanchez!" The entire class...except me cause by this time, I had my head down, and lost in thought, responded.

"I'm pretty sure all of you can read. Otherwise you wouldn't be playing cards, am I right?"

The students all laughed on this.

"I'll be going down this roll sheet and calling each of your names. If you are here, tell me. If you are not here...well I guess you can't actually tell me that.". She began placing her attention on the roll sheet.

"Ash Castor!"

"Here!"

"Billy Brake!"

"Here."

"Brianna Paige! Another exciting year huh?"

"Present. And yes mam."

This continued until she got to a student that peaked my curiosity about her...

"May Seyukii!"

"Right over here.", she called back to the teacher. I turned to my left to face her, noticing that she had her attention towards her desk and on her cards, and was playing quite a familiar deck.

The first thing i noticed, was the fact that she was slightly taller than i was. Next, was her Hazel hair, that came straight down to her lower back. She was wearing basically the same thing i had, minus the belt, and the socks. Her shirt was also un-buttoned, and she was wearing a skintight undershirt, which was white.

She was currently solitaire playing herself with Lavals, exploring the different swarming techniques in tow, with the trap cards, Blazing Dust Explosion, and Return from the Different Dimension.

I also noticed, from everyone else in the classroom, she was the only student that did not have a D-Gazer. Instead, she would use a Duel Disk. If it wasn't for the patches released last year, the two systems would not be able to interact with one another. Now, both systems are compatible with each other.

A couple minutes passed until...

"Sienna Mizuki!"

I simply raised my hand.

Every time I tried to avoid mass attention, it never worked. Everyone in the classroom, turned their attention towards me. I know that my face must have flushed through 4 different shades of red right then. I dropped my head, to hide my embarrassment.

"My my Sienna, we're the quiet type, are we?", Mrs Sanchez asked me, giggling a little.

"Well...I...um you see...I-"

"Yes mam, she's the quiet type.". May spoke up for me, which caused me to turn my head towards her. She already had her attention on me, with a grin on her face. "But I wouldn't let the innocent act fool you. I'll be willing to wager my rarest card, that she can beat just about everyone in this room in a duel!". She then gave me a thumbs up. I gave her a soft smile.

"You think so, May?" Called someone who was standing at the door. Everyone in the classroom turned their attention to the student, who was dressed in black, indicating he was from the Stall Dorm.

He was about 6 ft tall. He had a slim frame, and i could tell he was in perfect shape. His hair was in a spiky styling...kinda like Tidus from Final Fantasy 10.

He was wearing an all black outfit. Black, skintight shirt, with black pants. On both wrists, he had white spat covering his hands, and wrists. he was also wearing chain-belt accessories. One around his waist. another from his left pocket, to his back pocket.

He had a condescending smug that gave me a weird vibe in an instant.

"Kiernan!" The entire class, except Lilith and I went. By the reaction, I would guess that he is one of this campus's top players, if not, right at the top.

"I do. She could even damage _your_ lifepoints, Kiernan." I looked with worry, at May.

"Um...I don't think that..."

"Listen to her. She's doubting her own skill." I dropped my head, and May placed her hand on my left shoulder. "No one on this campus has even managed to touch my lifepoints ever since I lost to Yuma Tsukumo at the finals for the World Championship last year. And he is the best player in the world. What makes you think that she is on par, with the likes of this school's World Team, which I lead?"

"You just don't see it...this one has...quite a flare to her eyes." May replied.

"Hmm...maybe, but she would have to convince me of this herself. If you are going to do all of her spe-"

"I'll duel you.", I interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll duel you.", I repeated, staring straight into his eyes with vigor.

"Tch...you don't know what you getting yourself into, do you freshman?" Kiernan asked me, which burned my insides.

"I know exactly what's happening. And I'll show you exactly what I am capable of, after class."

The rest of the class, except for May gasped. Even Mrs. Sanchez was staring in awe of the obvious tenseness growing around the new girl. A freshman at that.

"That's my girl!" May complimented,

"I'll admit. You do have a fire in your eyes.", Kiernan began, "But...that won't be enough to stop the Chaos that I am capable of..." He turns to leave the classroom, but not before he leaves me with a message.

"I'll see you, after class." Kiernan then leaves the room.

The entire classroom began making bets, as to which turn I would lose to Kiernan. Most were on turn two.

"What a way to start the semester, huh?" Mrs Sanchez asked me, as she was walking towards the desk im sitting in.

I let out a sigh, and nodded in agreement.

"Well know this Sienna. Kiernan is kind of a elitist, but it goes without saying..." Mrs. Sanchez began, when she reached my desk, "...he is the best player at this Campus. And he is a Senior, so he has seen just about every play style this campus can teach. Be careful."

"I will." I replied to her. She gave me a smile, and set something on my desk.

"Well, if you are going to duel Kiernan, at least look presentable.", she stated, and returned to the front of the classroom.

I looked down to see she just gave me a Deck Box. I instantly fell in love with the box's design. It had a Dragon, covered in flames, etched onto a red backdrop. I opened the box, to see it also had matching sleeves inside of it. I took the sleeves out, set them on the desk, and reached inside of my backpack, that I had under my chair.

"So...", I heard May begin, "...are you worried?"

"...Yes...", I replied, "...I have no idea what to expect of the best player on campus...technically the second best in the world, no less."

I pulled out a white deck box, and set it on the table.

"What exactly do you run, anyways?" May asked me. I opened the white deck box, and pulled a card from it. I showed May what it was, and she immediately caught on.

"Thats...Lavalball Dragon! You have no idea how hard it is to find that particular card. Can I hold it?"

I handed her the card. She stared in awe at the card in her hand, as I unwrapped the protective sleeves, and was about to begin placing my un-sleeved deck inside of them. May then, got up from her desk, and was now standing beside me. I'd assume to see my deck's lineup.

"We run the same deck.", May pointed out. I nodded in agreement, as I started sleeving my cards. She begin looking at my lineup, as I predicted, which was...

Monsters:

Dandelion x 1  
>Grow Up Bulb x 1<br>Laval Cannon x 3  
>Laval Fire Volcano Maid x 3<br>Laval Lady of the Burning Lake x 1  
>Laval Lancelot x 1<br>Laval's Magma Artillery x 3  
>Lightlord Hunter Raikou x 3<br>Lightlord Summoner Luminous x 1  
>Lonefire Blossom x 1<br>Spore x 1

Spells:

-  
>Black Hole x 1<br>Foolish Burial x 1  
>Heat Conducting Area x 3<br>Pot of Avarice x 1  
>Pureflame Eruption x 3<br>Reinforcement of the Light x 1  
>Solar Exchange x 1<br>Tempest x 1

Traps:

-  
>Cry of the Living Dead x 1<br>Declaration of God x 1  
>Dimensional Imprisonment x 2<br>Holy Barrier - Mirror Force x 1  
>Limit Rebirth x 1<br>Starlight Road x 1  
>Warning of God x 1<br>Warning of God x 1

Extra Deck:

Arms Aid x 1  
>Black Rose Dragon x 1<br>Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier x 1  
>Formula Synchron x 1<br>Laval Ball Dragon x 1  
>Laval Chain x 1<br>Laval Twinslayer x 2  
>Lavalval Dragoon x 1<br>Scrap Dragon x 1  
>Shooting Quasar Dragon x 1<br>Shooting Star Dragon x 1  
>Stardust Dragon x 2<br>Tech Genus Hyper Librarian x 1

I put my newly sleeved deck, into my new deck-box, and put everything inside of my backpack. I then turned to face May, who was still standing by me, now staring in shock. Most likely because I had Shooting Quasar Dragon too.

"Wait...wasn't that...", May began, but I cut her off.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon.", I finished May's question, making sure to say it low enough so only she could hear me.

"Ohhhh it's hush hush, huh?" May asked me. I nodded.

"I'll tell you later. OK?". She nodded.

"By the way...", She began, "...we never formally met. My name is May Seyukii. Pleased to meet you!"

"You're right. My name is Sienna Mizuki. It's my pleasure." I offered her a handshake, and she accepted it. It felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders when she shook my hand, and I think she felt the same way cause she smiled at me. And I returned it.

"May! Sienna! There is still a class going on here, you know?", Mrs. Sanchez called out to us, and May returned to her seat. During this time, I spun around to face the front.

"We're sorry Mrs. Sanchez.", May and I said, dropping our heads in an apologetic fashion, at the same time. The rest of the class, including Mrs. Sanchez, got a laugh out because of how well May and I were in unison just now.

The rest of the class day flew by. Mainly it was just getting to know each classmate, supplies we would need, and covering the curriculum for the year. This lasted until the bell rang, signaling our release for the day. First day of school meant that it was going to be short.

_11:35 AM May Seyukii's POV:_

I was leaning on the wall, next to the doorway to class in the hallway, waiting on Sienna. She didn't know I was waiting on her, but I figured she would need someone to be with her here. College is not a fun thing to experience alone.

One thing would not escape my mind though...she held not only Quasar Dragon, but Lavalball Dragon. One is extremely hard to find, and the other...where the hell did she even get that? So many questions and-

"May?"

…..and not enough time to think about them, apparently. Sienna was in the doorway now, staring at me.

"Hay Sienna! I figured you would need a friend.", I said, smiling.

"Thank you. Now all I need to do...", Sienna began, but was cut off by a noise...i couldn't make it out until we both stopped moving...

_~~Hontou wa sabishikatta kimi ni au made wa  
>Hitori de iru hou ga kiraku nan datte usotsuite ita~~<em>

"Oh. Thats my phone." Sienna said, releasing the puzzled look that covered my face, and replacing it with worry as Sienna checked her text. Reason for the worried look, is because the same face ruined her normal expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, as she retrained her focus on me.

"It said, _'Be on the School's Center Ground, at 9 PM. Your Friend dot dot dot'_".

"Was...the dots...really necessary?". She laughed, erasing the worry from her face, and mine.

"It's gotta be Kiernan, but...", I began, placing my left hand on my chin, "...what's getting me, is how did he even get access to your phone?", I asked, pointing out that he knew Sienna's number.

"I don't know...but I do know that I have to go and get ready.", Sienna replied. "...Um...I don't know how to ask you this..."

"Ask away!", I replied, assuring what ever she wanted to ask, is okay to ask by me, dropping my hand.

"Well...I can't prepare on my own...would you help me? I mean, I...I know that that's asking for all day..."

"Of course."

"...and you probably have something more important to do and- wait what?"

"Sure. I'll help you.". Sienna was now wearing a constant smile on her face.

"We'll just need to go to my...". And then her eyes lit up filling with terror, as if she just remembered something she forgot. "Oh no, I forgot to register for a dorm room this morning...where am I gonna-"

"Sleep? You can stay in my Dorm."

"What? Really? But...you..." I put a finger over Sienna's lip, implying for her to shut up.

"I'm only helping you like this for three reasons.", I began, "One. It feels like I have known you forever, even though we just met today. Two. I don't want anyone touching you, late at night, if you had to actually sleep outside." My hand dropped from her face, to fall by my side.

"Oh I see...thank- wait. You said three reasons?" She asked me. I smiled.

"And three. You still owe me an explanation, IRCC, missy."

"IRCC?"

"If I recall correctly. Geez, where is your texting smarts?". We both laughed, and I began walking towards my Dorm, signaling her to follow. She definitely had quite a game to prepare for. And an interesting one to watch too.

_8:55 PM Sienna's POV:_

It was dark...and I mean daaaark through all of the Red Dorms, except for some lampposts here and there. We, May and I, made our way towards the exit for the dorms, and we stopped right before the exit.

"I'm really nervous about all of this...", I confessed to May. She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Nervous? Play like you did earlier today, and you will be fine.", She replied, reminding me of our practice duel earlier today, in which she won barely.

"But I didn't even win it."

"Awww we know that's because you forgot to use your Temptress's effect. You would have won by a landslide if you would have, and you know it."

"Thanks May, you're the best."

"That's you. And you know what else?"

"What?...What else do I kn-whoa!". She pushed me outside, and shut the door behind me.

"You're outside in the daaaaaaaaaark.", she said, her voice mixing with opera and flat out whailing. At least there was a lamppost where I was standing. And then...

"I see a spider above your head oooOOOOooooo!~"

"Eek! Stooop!", I cried, my arms flaring above my head like a helpless child. She opened the door, literally balling over, with laughter.

"That's not funny May!"

"Ohhh man you're right, you're right.", She replied, wiping tears of joy from her face. As she went to regain her posture, I saw something on her head...it was actually a spider.

"Um...May?"

"What?". I pointed above her head.

"There _is _a spider on your head." Her face went pale white, as she hurriedly dropped her head.

"Sienna! Get it off! Get it oooooof!", she screamed, literally stamping her feet in place.

"Well if you don't hold still, it's gonna hatch eggs on your scalp."

She dang near went frozen solid, whimpering like a lost puppy.

Giggling, I pick up a leaf from the ground, and ushered the spider from her head, and onto the leaf. I then set the leaf gently on the ground.

"There." She picked her head back up.

"Omg, thank you Sienna. I promise never to make fun of you crying about spiders again."

"Good. Now lets get towards the center.". She nodded in compliance. About two minutes of walking, and we were near the Pegasus statue.

"Okay...now where is..."

"If you two are done with your childish displays..." (Music for the mood: Super 17's theme. From Dragonball GT)

"That voice..." We both turned to where it was coming from, the top of the statue. And sure enough, there stood Kiernan. He was bathed in moonlight, considering it was positioned directly behind him. He stood on Pegasus's head, arms folded within each other.

"Kiernan...", I said under my breath.

"Punctual. I like that." He stated.

May tapped my shoulder. I turned to her, and she gave me my Deck, and my D-Gazer. I put my D-Gazer on, and placed my deck, inside of the slot of the wrist accessory the D-Gazer comes with.

I turned to face Kiernan again, only to find he was no longer on top of the statue.

"Where did..."

"Be more astute of your surroundings, Sienna. It may save your life one day." The voice came from behind us, and he was there, already armed with his D-Gazer.

"How are you moving so fast?"

"I'm not. Its your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Slow."

I growled in frustration. May placed her hand on my shoulder. Its like whenever she does, I regain my composure. That's a good friend.

"I don't have time to mess around with you anymore." I stated, as I activated my D-Gazer. "...I'll burn you away..."

"We'll see about that.", Kiernan replied, activating his D-Gazer. "...Bed Time, Sienna..."

"DUEL!"

(End Youtube song, if you are still playing it)

* * *

><p><strong>EN:**

**Whoa-ho-hooo! Kiernan is a feisty one, isn't he? In one chapter, he is already proving to be, what I thought he was. An ass. :/**

**The Duel is preparing to begin. Will Sienna burn Kiernan, and his lifepoints, down? Will Sienna be given an early bedtime by Kiernan? These questions, and more, will be answered on the next chapter, "Duel! Sienna vs. Kiernan!"**

**Don't miss the action! All right here in "Yugioh! Gehenna!" See you later, duelists!**


	3. Duel! Sienna Vs Kiernan! Part 1

**Duel! Sienna Vs. Kiernan! Part 1**

**Disclaimer: You think I own this? Only the OC's. Thats it. (In my Paradox _Abridged _voice.)**

**Ill be making a slow transgression from the OCG names to TCG names. Kaythx. Also, I started using Various themes. They fit. Trust me. Use them.**

* * *

><p><em><span>(Opening Theme "Lovers" by 7)<span>_

_9:02 PM Sienna's POV:_

"I'll start this duel off.". I placed my left hand over my deck, which was on the wrist accessory on my right arm.

"Draw!"

Lp: Sienna – 8000 Kiernan – 8000

Cards on field: Sienna – 0 Kiernan – 0

Cards in hand: Sienna – 6 Kiernan – 5

We both were ready for this...maybe he, more than I. But my eagerness to show Kiernan up was apparent on my face.

As I looked at my hand, I noted that I had a pretty good hand to start with. Pot of Avarice, Artillery, Sweltering, Dimensional Imprisonment, Black Hole, and I drew into Lonefire.

"I'll activate the spell card, **Sweltering Transmission Heat Field!**". As I placed the spell card onto my accessory, I was surrounded in a transparent, flaming vortex, only big enough to cover me. The breeze was enough to send my ponytails, and my straight-down hair vertical. I held my right arm up, in preparation for my spell's effect.

_Normal Spell card – Effect: You can send two "Laval" Monsters from your deck, to your graveyard._

"I'll be sending Volcano Maid, and Artillery!". As I called the card's names, life-size images of the cards appeared in front of me, so Kiernan could see, and check them. When he nodded, the two cards were pulled from my deck by the swirling vortex, and placed into the graveyard slot on my accessory. I returned my hand, to it's original dueling posture. Bent, and outwards.

"And that's not all. When Maid hits the graveyard, while another Laval is in the graveyard, I can send another Laval to the graveyard.". While still being surrounded by the vortex, I then called the names of three other cards. Two more Maids, and Laval Lancelot. After he checked them, I manually searched my deck, and sent the named cards to the graveyard. And right then, the vortex dissipated from around me.

"Next, I will summon Lonefire Blossom to the field!". I played it, and in a upward spiral of light, also known as the summoning circle, or circle for short, appeared what appeared to be a small flower.

"Don't fade to the heat. Cause I'm using it's **effect**!"

_Trigger effect – Once per turn, you can tribute a face-up plant monster. Special summon one plant type monster from your deck._

In another flash of light, Lonefire Blossom's image faded from the ground up.

"The monster I summon, is Dandelion, in defense mode!". This monster jumped out of the circle that brought it to the field, and when it landed, it was a simple dandelion at first. A few seconds later, it opened it's eyes, and assumed a defensive position, placing its leaves in front of it's face.

"I'll set one card face-down...", I placed my trap card, Imprisonment, face-down on my accessory, and the field mimic'd the same procedure, flashing an image of a face-down card for a few seconds before it faded. "...And, I'll end my turn."

"Way to go Sienna!". I heard May cheering me on, and I gave her a quick thumbs up, without looking backwards.

"Your move, Kiernan."

"...Prepare to witness true skill.". Kiernan drew his card, and pondered something in his head for a second. I would guess, that he is trying to read my strategy. And, if what Mrs. Sanchez said to me is true, this may be a cakewalk for him.

Cards in hand: Sienna – 3 Kiernan – 6

"I'll activate...the **Flute of Summoning Kuriboh**!"

_Quick-play spell card – You can search your deck and either special summon, or add to your hand, a "Kuriboh" or a "Winged Kuriboh" monster card._

_ "_Wait...this is a Kuriboh deck?", I asked Kiernan. I will admit, playing that card confused the living hell out of me.

"Never judge a book...", was his reply. I don't know why he always has to talk cryptic. That's his style, I suppose.

"I'll choose to special summon Kuriboh from my deck.". A small brown fluff ball appeared in front of him. It had odd-colored eyes, and even smaller hands and feet with claws.

"Now, ill activate my Birdman's effect from my hand, returning Kuriboh to my hand, in order to special summon this card from my hand.". Kuriboh turned into a small light orb, and hovered into Kiernan's open left hand, which he had held out in order to re-obtain Kuriboh. After he had it in his hand, what looked like a green, mechanical bird appeared in Kuriboh's place. It was slightly larger than Kuriboh.

"Normal.". He then chose to normal summon Critter, also known as Sangan, from his hand. I didn't like how many little furry round things this guy kept throwing out on his accessory...nothing sexually related.

"Anything, girl?"

"No.", I replied.

"I'll synchro summon.". The two monsters, Sangan, and Birdman became two balls of light, and the iconic three green rings appeared in between both lights. The lights levitated within the green rings, and a bolt of green light appeared within the green rings, overtaking the balls of light.

"Come forth, **Iron Chain Dragon**!", stated Kiernan, as his new monster began appearing from within the green light. The first visible thing, was its left and right claws stretching out from the synchro summon circle. Then, it pulled itself out, letting a confidence shaking roar out.

_Iron Chain Dragon. Lvl 6 2500 Atk/ 1500 Def. Effect: When this card inflicts battle damage; Your opponent sends the top three cards from his/her deck to the graveyard._

The beast was made of pure machine. Its head, and body were mechanized. It was kinda big, but I was not intimidated. Kinda nervous, but not intimidated.

"Effect of Sangan. I'll be adding this card..." . Without even searching for it, he used his left hand to trace the front end of his deck, until I guess he felt that he was on the card he wanted. He pulled it and, "...Effect Veiler, from my deck to my hand."

"Wait...how are you-"

"I have a bond with this deck. A Close one, that cannot be broken by any normal players."

"Kiernan...that sounds...condescending."

"Hmph. Now my dragon...", Kiernan drew his left hand back, "...attack her Dandelion! Mechanized mayhem!

Then, his dragon leaped into the air, and within a few seconds, it came crashing down on top of dandelion.

"Dandy's effect allows me to obtain two Angry Fluff Tokens, when its sent to the graveyard.". At that instant, two little white fluff balls, kinda reminiscent of when a kid would blow a dandelion's seeds from the main flower, appeared onto the field, with an attack, and a defense of zero. They only had one level.

"I'll turn end."

"Alright. Draw!" I draw my card.

Cards in hand: Sienna – 4 Kiernan – 4

Cards on field: Sienna – two monsters, one set card. Kiernan – 1 monster

Perfect! I drew Rekindling. This card special summons any fire monster with 200 defense from my graveyard. However, if they are still on the field, they will then be removed from the game. Banished, as we have to call them now.

"I'll show you my power...". I held a card in front of my face, with its backside facing Kiernan. He was looking at the card, but without a single inch of intimidation. "...Rekindling."

"Sienna! You got this in the bag now!". I heard may cheering me on, and I turned and winked at her. She gave me a thumbs up.

However, when I turned to refocus on the duel at hand, I saw that Kiernan was still not fazed. To top it all off, he still wore the same condescending smug he normally had on.

"Activate, my searing rage, Rekindling!". I played the spell card, and was surrounded in a whirl-flame with a faster current than the one Sweltering Transmission brought.

"I'll chain, with **Maxx C**."

_Effect – You can discard this card from your hand, during your opponent's main phase. Each time your opponent special summons a monster(s), you can draw a card._

"What? Oh no..."

"Maxx C? Did he prepare for this?", May thought out loud.

My monsters were special summoned from the graveyard, so he drew a card. The monsters were the two Maids, and an Artillery. After they were successfully on the field, the whirl-flame erased itself, just as quick as it came. Now my field consisted of two level one tuner monsters, one level four monster, and the two Angry Fluff Tokens.

"Now, I'll tune my level four monster, with my level one tuner to bring out..."

"Sienna, are you bringing out your ace?", May asked me. I looked back at her.

"...Yes. But first, if I want to win this, I have to go all out. Synchro summon, Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

"All out? Wait...are you trying to..."

"Yes. I am about to attempt to summon it."

"Sienna...i hope you know what you are doing."

"...as do I May."

"What are you doing, picador?", Kiernan interrupted, once again, insulting me after he drew another card.

"Pic-"

"If you are going to make your move, you can't be distracted by things that's not important. May is a distraction."

"What is it with you Kiernan? You don't even know me, yet you constantly, and harshly insult me. What is it, that I have done to you?"

"To me? No...it's what you have done to yourself. I am in control now, because I only care for defeating you at this time."

"But why..."

"Think back...and answer this yourself. I won't waist time with someone as weak-willed as you. I'll just end this quickly.". Kiernan folded his arms.

My eyes grew wide with horror as my memories began flooding around my head.

_Think Back...I can't...violent things...why are these thoughts emerging?_

I fall to my knees, clutching my head, sobbing.

I hear May calling out to me, but what she said was drowned out...

"_Mom? Where is daddy?"_

"_Sienna...please...go to your room..."_

"_Mommy, why does daddy do horrible things to you?"_

"_Sienna, quick before he gets u-"_

"_Margaret! Why aren't you in the kitchen?"_

"_I-I'm sorry dear...I'll be OW! -Sobbing-"_

"_You're damn right you're sorry! Sienna! For fuck sake, why are you even here?"_

"_Dad...dy...why?"_

"_Why what? Spit it out"_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_Who the HELL do you think you are little girl? -Slap!-"_

"_Brother...he...help me...please..."_

"_Don't you get it girl? -kick's Sienna while she is down continuously- He left months ago! He could care less what you, and your worthless mom do for your pathetic lives!"_

"_Brother...AH!...please...UGH!"_

"_Azir, Stop! -Stops hurting Sienna-"_

"_You two need to realize that I am the head of this household. NOT Kyle! He may have protected you, but he's gone now, isn't he?"_

"_He will be back...I just know it..."_

"_Pfft. Whatever. Pick up your shitfaced daughter. You two disgraces are sleeping in the attic tonight."_

_-still crying- "Brother..."_

"He...help me...".

_9:20 PM May's POV:_

Sienna was shaking on her knees, hands covering her head. This was going on long enough.

I went beside Sienna, and embraced her. "Sienna, you have to calm yourself! He is just trying to get under your skin!", I yelled, trying to reach out to her. Her shoulders seemed to begin relaxing, so I guess that my intervention was wor-

"Get under her skin? No...she has to keep focus. Otherwise, she will inevitably lose her will."

….or not. I looked up at Kiernan, past his Iron Chain Dragon.

"Kiernan, I'm her _friend_! What would you know of it?", I asked him.

"It's a waste of time...nothing more than an illusion."

"...help me...", Sienna mumbled, just low enough for me to hear it.

"_Illusion_? I am not an illusion to her. It's only been a day, but I feel like the woman is my damn long-lost sister. What I feel for her is real. Whether you want to believe me, or not!"

I heard a slight gasp from Sienna."May...". She was coming to her senses, but her head was still down, inside of her hands.

"Sienna...I am no illusion, trick of the mind, or whatever else this asinine freak wants to throw your way. I'm real. And I'll be here for you. You're the best. In my eyes, and I swear."

Sienna sat motionless.

"Sienna? Are you..."

Right then, she softly pushed me off of her. I stepped back a few steps, as she got up on her feet. She then stared straight up into the sky, as if talking to someone deceased.

"Sienna?"

_(Theme song – Bayonetta "Riders of the Light")_

"I feel it now, May. My mind is...". Sienna then turned towards me.

"Well alright! You're smiling.". I think that is what turned Kiernan's smug look stern.

"Your words...you meant everything you said?"

"Of course stupid. I wouldn't say it, if it weren't true."

Sienna then turned to refocus on the duel.

"You're dead Kiernan...I will make sure of that.", Sienna stated, with her new-found confidence.

"Please...try me."

"I'll now Normal summon Artillery from my hand, and tune it with Maid for Laval Dual Slasher!"

This action went by so fast, it's like Sienna's heart was now one with her own deck.

"One more card for the both of us.", Sienna stated, as both players drew an extra card. Whatever Sienna drew caused her to let out a sigh.

_9:35 PM Sienna's POV:_

"I'll activate a second Rekindling."

I picked Maid again. And as she was summoned, He drew another card. Right now, it did not even matter how many cards he had. He was going down. Strange though...I'm excited about all of this...gleeful even.

"Hee hee hee! I'll tune my Angry Token with Maid, to summon Formula Synchron!". As the two monsters vanished, a little race car appeared in its place.

"This time, I get to draw two cards, to your one!". I draw two cards, Flamvell Counter, and Starlight Road, and Kiernan draws one more card, bringing his total up to nine cards.

_This is it..._

"Are you actually summoning Halberd Cannon?", Kiernan asked. I simply smiled at him. "Tsk, that card is terrible, and you play it?"

"You don't get it do you?", I replied.

"It's the only card available to the public that can be summoned. What else is there?"

I reached for my extra deck, and I skimmed through it, until I stopped on a card. Shooting Quasar Dragon.

(Theme Change – Bayonetta "Fly me to the moon/Climax")

"Margaret...Kyle...May..." I closed my eyes, and pictured anything, and everything that was important to me...

_My family...mom...my very foundation..._

I felt a faint light glowing around me.

_My brother...wherever you are..._

I felt my hair slightly levitating.

_And my friend...my only friend here...May_

I felt the light surrounding me giving off waves of energy.

"This is...". I opened my eyes, and saw Kiernan with one hand over his face, to block the light from blinding him.

"This power...", Kiernan remarked.

"Sienna..." I heard May from behind me.

"...Clear mind." I stared down at Quasar Dragon, which was still in my hand, because it started giving off a light. Then all of a sudden, it began levitating from my hand, and spinning in a rapid circle.

"What is happening?", I asked myself, as the card flashed. When it started slowly falling, after it ceased rotating, I grabbed it from the air. As the light faded, I saw that it was a new card entirely.

"...So...that is what he meant...thank you...Yusei." I whispered to myself.

"Sienna, what is that?", I heard May asking me from behind.

"A pure form of my bonds...specifically...", I turned towards her, "...the one I formed with you."

She smiled, and I winked at her. Then, I turned back around.

The one thing that didn't add up, is where Quasar went...but oh well.

"I'll tune my Hyper Librarian, with my Laval Dual Slasher, and my Formula Synchron..."

As all three monsters vanished, I saw small traces of worry cross Kiernan's face, as I could see under his hand, for the first time.

"...to create..."

"This...power is unreal...", Kiernan chimed in.

Unlike any synchro summon circle, this one was pretty big. It grew to become much larger than Iron Chain Dragon.

"...a new, equilibrium of will..."

From the circle emerged a blade that could have weighed a ton, that levitated about eleven feet from the ground.

"...a new medium of heart..."

A bright orange gauntlet with spikes emerged from the circle, grabbing the blade.

"...Laval, Luminescent Champion!"

May, Kiernan, and I, were damn near blinded by a bright light that was shining from the synchro summon circle. As the light faded, I was greeted by a warrior...that stood ten feet tall, and was ironclad in armor that appeared to be made from the finest sliver ebony. It had spikes on its shoulders, and the armor as a whole, was adorned with bright orange trimming, same as the gauntlet colors. It wore a helmet that completely covered it's face, albeit for its shining silver eyes. It was carrying its sword with its right hand, and using its shoulder as a rest spot for the dull edge of the blade.

"What kind of monster is this?", Kiernan remarked, as my champion turned to face his Iron Chain Dragon.

"This, Kiernan?", I replied, gesturing towards my champion.

"That can't be real..."

"It's more than real. It's my life...my family...and my friend's faith in me, embodied in this monster."

My champion drew its sword from its resting place on its shoulder, and held it towards Kiernan.

"3500 Attack points, same defensive points." I informed Kiernan.

"This manifestation is...", Kiernan uttered out. I guess he still could not believe what he is seeing. I will just have to make him believe that I'm not as weak-willed as I was as a kid.

Which brings something to mind...

"Luminescent Champion...", I began initiating attack, holding my right hand in the air, "...Attack his Iron Chain Dragon! Stellar Chaos Blade!". I pointed with an open hand, towards Iron Chain Dragon.

As my monster began rushing his, the thought that I had a few seconds ago installed itself into my set of questions I wanted to know...

What will become of...Hope?

* * *

><p><strong>EN**

**Oooh The plot thickens! A cliff hanger within a cliff hanger! That means this is ONLY going to get better. Sienna activates, what she believes, is Clear Mind, gaining a new monster in the process. Kiernan has an overwhelming card advantage. Will Sienna's Champion be enough to burn Kiernan's ambition to win, or will she fizzle out? Find out on "Duel! Sienna Vs Kiernan! Part 2"**

**Catch you all very soon, on Yugioh! Gehenna!**


End file.
